


Be careful of what lies within

by WhyWhyNot



Series: A Host and a Legion [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Body Horror, Descent into Madness, Gen, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, True Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Wilson Fisk went insane during his fight with the Devil. Here's why.Takes place during Glory and Gore





	1. Chapter 1

Nobu is burning on the floor and the Devil is pinned under him, and Wilson slides two fingers under the fabric of the mask to remove it.

(The Devil is frenetically panting, heart beating too fast, like on the verge of a panic attack.)

(The Devil is the lawyer from Nelson and Murdock, the blind one, the one he saw in the art gallery.)

(The Devil has light instead of eyes.)

And then, Wilson _sees_.

\---

It’s not a transformation. The Devil doesn’t change shape. It’s more like removing a filter or putting on 3D glasses and seeing the true shape of things.

The Devil is light, lightning trapped between walls of glass, holy fire seeping between the crack, white as snow and bones and crawling worms, and Wilson can feel his eyes burn, can feel the flesh of his hands melt, and he cannot look away and he cannot let go.

The Devil is darkness, empty void in place of a stomach, shadows twisting around exposed bones, black as soot and blood and gangrened flesh, and Wilson can feel his mind hurt, can feel the cold eat at his palms, and he cannot look away and he cannot let go.

The Devil is a body that should be human but isn’t, heart and lungs exposed and pulsing, broken ribcage like a mouth full of teeth, the strange glistening of blood and insides and opened veins, and Wilson can feel bile rises in his throat, can feel organs in his hands, and he cannot look away and he cannot let go.

The Devil is beautiful and terrible, too-many razor-feathered wings sprouting from his back, a halo of horns raised around his head, iron and copper and gold like the statues in a pagan temple, and Wilson can feel that he sees what he shouldn’t see, that he touches what he shouldn’t touch, and he cannot look away and he cannot let go.

The Devil raises its head, and it has claws on its fingers, and its mouth is full of teeth, lines after lines after lines of needles of crystal and bones, and Wilson wants to look away but can’t, wants to let go of it but can’t.

\---

The Devil is long gone, but Wilson sees it still, still feels its flesh against his, still hears the sound of choirs and church bells.


	2. Chapter 2

Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this  
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
